Best Mates and Blind Dates
by Iwill4everRemembrall
Summary: Sirius Black and Nadia Bolton decide to put aside their differences and form a plan. To bring the arrogant James Potter and beautiful Lily Evans together. Now all they need to do is set them up on dates, but the dates are with different people? SbOc JL
1. Wednesday

**A/n: Okay, hello readers! I actually got this story idea ages ago, during an episode of Friends, but well you know higher learning called. Oh and the fact that I wrote what was going to be the last chapter first, well that kind of threw me off. Okay, well this was originally a one shot, but it was going to be way too long and I wanted to add more, so yeah.**

**Well enough of me, now for the first chapter!**

Day, bloody hell, what kind of name is that? Honestly have you every heard of a person named Day? Well, I mean technically my real name is actually Nadia, Nadia Bolton, Dia for short. Everyone either calls me Nadia or Dia, except for one person, none other than Mr. Sirius Black. Ever since he found out in third year, that Dia means Day in Spanish that is what he has called me. Day.

Actually, sometimes he likes to be funny and call me Wednesday, because it is right in the middle of the week. I apparently, like to be in the middle of absolutely everything, always getting into everyone's business.

That is not true. And who is he to call me meddlesome? He is the one who is always trying to force James Potter onto my best friend. He is the one who is always throwing Remus at that Ravenclaw girl, whatshername. Shelia, Shelby, no that's not… well what's important is that he is a filthy hypocrite. He has no business calling me Wednesday, he is the Wednesday. He is a pain in the arse that's what he is. I loathe him. And I loathe yellow.

------------------------------

Damn, she's so pretty especially when she's angry. You should have see her today in Charms, I might have accidentally charmed her hair, to become a fluorescent yellow, but it got fixed didn't it? Well today she stormed into the classroom in a huff, notice the fact that she was already pissed, and I came up to her and said in my most charming voice, "Wednesday, my love how beith your breakfast?"

Then, as always the Wednesday thing really ticked her off, as it usually does. I could tell she was about to say something, but she decided against it. I flashed her a grin and she took her seat next to Lily.

My dear comrade, James Potter, who happened to be staring unceasingly at the back of Lily's head, sat behind the pair. I then sat in the seat next to him and propped my feet up on the desk and got ready for the lesson.

About twenty minutes later, Professor Hudson decided that he wanted to "mix things up a bit" and he switched the pairs around to practice the next charm. He made me and Lily switch, much to her dismay and continued to make a few more changes. As I took my seat, he announced that the pairings would be until the end of the year. I heard Lily grown and I swear Prongs looked so happy he could have wet himself.

I looked at Day and she rolled her eyes.

That class we just happened to changing the fur colors of our gerbils. It was pretty simple, so when we finished Nadia and I turned to converse with Lily and James. Lily and Nadia were babbling on about their hair and if Nadia, should go lighter or not. They droned on and on for like three whole minutes, so I muttered to James, "I'll give you lighter…" and I muttered a spell in Nadia's direction.

Unfortunately, the spell went a little wrong, just a tad.

See what I meant to do was turn her hair a light shade of brown, but I unintentionally turned her hair florescent yellow. Well, I kind of expected that she would be a bit angry. Her temper would have given Lily a run for her money. And even with the hair, that was probably the prettiest I had ever seen her.

------------------------------

I'll admit I threw quite a fit during Charms today, but what do you expect my hair was practically glowing it was so bright. Merlin, why does Sirius have to be such a git?

The spell did wear of in a few hours, but still I had to go to lunch as a lemon. I was so humiliated, I will get him back, and revenge will be sweet.

------------------------------

Lily just started screaming like a mad woman, and since Nadia didn't exactly have a mirror in front of her, she was sort of confused. I tried to silence Lily, but she immediately ignored me and pulled a mirror out of her and handed it to Nadia. Of course, like a girl, Nadia screamed too.

When she was done, she began to shout these horrible, nasty things she was planning to do to me once her hair was back to normal. It was quite unnerving really. Thankfully, the bell rang and I sprinted to the common room. As much as it pained me to miss lunch, I feared for my life.

------------------------------

After lunch, a long and painfully embarrassing lunch, I climbed through the portrait hole. I walked in to hear Lily shouting at James. I attempted to walk right past them, but it was too bad that Lily spotted me, seriously who couldn't?

Before, she could say anything I quickly said, "No way Lily, you are not going to drag me into your quarrel with James, not again."

"But, you…" she tried to say, before I cut her off.

"Nope. I refuse to get in the middle of this. I will not…" I continued before I was so rudely interrupted.

"Is Wednesday actually refusing to get in the middle of something?" he chuckled, "I never thought I would live to see the day.

By then I was seething, "How dare you. How dare you accuse me… you… why won't you just leave me be?" I screamed at him.

He just grinned, "Before you attempt to kill me. Which will be a mistake since we wouldn't want that beautiful face rotting away in Azkaban would we?" he made a move toward my face and I slapped his hand away.

"As I was saying," he continued, "we need to talk."

"What the hell about Black? I have no reason to even look at you, let alone talk to you."

"You may be right my dear, but you are also mistaken, there are a few matters we need to discuss."

"Matters?" I snorted, "Sure, Black."

"We'll just see won't we." He started to walk towards the boys' dormitory. Lily and James were just standing there, shell-shocked. They were lost for words, and as confused as I was.

------------------------------

I pretended to start walking up the stairs, and leaned against the staircase. I started to count as I waited for Nadia to follow me.

_Ten…_

_Nine…_

_Eight…_

_Seven…_

_Six…_

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_And one…_

I heard a sigh and spotted her coming, rather reluctantly, in my direction. Right on time, I knew that that curiosity would get the better of her.

"What's so important Black?" she demanded.

I didn't say a word and walked up the stairs to the door that said _Seventh Year Gryffindor_ and walked in. She stomped up the stair and followed me in.

I sat down on Remus' bed because I couldn't be bothered to go all the way over to mine on the opposite side of the room.

"What's so important Black?" she repeated.

"We need to get James and Lily together." I replied.

"I'm listening…"

------------------------------

**A/n: Okay, well that is the first chapter, the intro into this story. So please R/R and tell me what you think. And I think this might be the only chapter in first person, I think I want the rest to be in third. Yes, no, maybe? It's up to you, for the most part. I think it will be easier to add the Lily and James stuff if its third, but I can make adjustments. Anyway R/R people!**


	2. Touché

------------------------------

Chapter 2: Touché

------------------------------

I was about to turn the corner and head into the common room, when I began to have doubts about this.

"Sirius, are you sure this is going to work?" I whispered as the two of us made our way back downstairs.

"How could it not? It's a flawless plan!" He replied, much more loudly than I would have liked. "Plus it was my idea…"

"Exactly, the fact that it was your idea, that's what is making me question it." I countered with a smirk.

"Touché, mademoiselle."

I laughed, okay well maybe he isn't completely terrible. At least with this plan his intentions were good, for the most part.

------------------------------

"Okay so I was thinking, a blind date." I announced my brilliant scheme.

"A blind date." she replied as she narrowed her eyes at me. "That was your fool-proof idea? I mean, honestly it would be hard as it is to convince Lily to go on a blind date. Then once she sees James…"

"You didn't let me finish." I justified. "The dates wouldn't be with each other. They would…"

"What?" She inquired "Okay, Sirius now you have officially lost me. How can the two of them get together by going on dates with different people?"

Day continued to ramble on while I just stared at her in amusement. Maybe if she would stop butting in and let finish my sentence I would be able to further explain.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she shouted.

She had finally cracked. I knew that after awhile she would notice that my eyes were fixated in hers.

"Are you through yet?" I asked ever so politely. She didn't respond she just huffed and signaled for me to go on.

"As I was saying, lately James has begun to think that Lily is too much drama for him. She is after all so moody all the time, and never has fun… So the other day I suggested maybe he should start to date other people, because it doesn't look like Lily is going to be coming around anytime soon."

"Just get to the point Sirius!" Nadia interjected once again.

I continued to lay out the plan for her, making sure to go as slow as possible. When I was through, I lay back on the bed and grinned up at her.

"So basically what you are saying is that you want to set Lily up with someone who has an even bigger ego than James, therefore making her realize that James really is the man for her. And then James would go out with some one who is way more emotional than Lily making him finally be able to grasp the fact that all girls have feelings." Leave it to Nadia to belittle my greatest plot to its simplest form.

"Pretty much, yes."

She shrugged, "Okay, why not? Let's give it a go. After all, it's not like we have anything to lose." then she headed toward the door.

------------------------------

We walked back into the common room to see that Lily was no longer there and James was sitting alone on the couch staring into the fire.

"Hey James, where did…"

He pointed to the girls' dormitories before I could finish my sentence.

"Thanks." I sighed and walked up the staircase, only this time in the opposite direction to the 7th year girls' room. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the scene that lay ahead.

As soon as I walked in the door I saw something come flying at me.

"Whoa Lily, hun, I think you should calm down." She just glared at me so I continued, "It is after all only James, you shouldn't let him-"

"Only James, only James?" she demanded as if somehow all this was my fault. "For the past seven years I have had to deal with 'only James' and his stupidity. He thinks he's so great, even though he isn't. Just because he can fly around on a stupid stick and catch a stupid flying ball. He's stupid. What do you know anyway, you're the one with the stupid hair."

"Whoa." I held up my hands in front of me. "I'm going to let that slip because I know you are upset, but please do remember I am only trying to help you."

"You're right, I know and I'm sorry. It's just that he makes me so angry. Uh, I just wish he would leave me alone!" I tried to give her a comforting smile, knowing that her wish would never come true. She sat down on my bed and I took a seat next to her.

I hugged her and said. "You are lucky you are my best mate or I would have taken that hair comment a little more personally." She smiled as I pulled away.

She took a strand in her hand, "You know it is getting a bit darker."

"Really?" she nodded and I went to look in the nearest mirror. Great, I thought, now I just look like a ripe banana.

------------------------------

I cautiously started toward the sofa.

"Why does she hate me so much?" James asked. "What have I ever done to her?"

I turned my head to the side and opened my mouth. "Well everytim-"

"This year, at least."

"There was that b-"

"This month, then."

He didn't even give me a chance to say anything before he cut me off.

"Fine! Today, what did I do today?"

We sat there in silence for a moment or two. James had his hands in his hair and was still staring at the fire. I took a seat next to him.

"I think it's time you get over her mate." I stated in a matter of fact tone and clapped a hand on his back.

He glared at me and then sighed, "You know I can't do that. She's just so…" he let his voice trail off. "What am I going to do?"

"You could start to date other girls again." I said smoothly.

"Did you not just her me? I can't. Lily is the only one I want." James said with another annoying sigh as if his life were truly over or something.

I tried not to shudder as he carried on about how he _loved_ her. "Okay, okay stop!" I shouted, "I'm not asking you to marry anybody just date, only a few dates to take your mind off of things."

James shrugged and mumbled something about how he'd think about it. That was good enough for me and leapt of the sofa and started toward the portrait hole just as I heard my name being called.

"Black, hey Black!" I spun around just as Nadia ran by and grabbed my arm.

------------------------------

I was walking back down the stairs and I heard Sirius still conversing with James. Just then, Sirius got up and I followed behind him. He was about to go out when I called his name. I figured it was about time for my revenge.

He turned around cockily and grinned when he saw me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the portrait hole. I looked at him and he was looking at my hand, which was very close to his own. I pulled away instantly pretending not to notice. I failed miserably as I started to blush slightly.

"You rang love?" he said with conceited smirk.

I rolled my eyes and retorted with, "I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Lily and I think she might be willing to date. So… how did things go with James?"

Sirius shrugged, "About the same, he might take a bit more convincing though."

"Alright then, I'll see you around." I turned, pretending to go back to the common room. Once he started walking away, I aimed a spell his way. I tried not to laugh when I climbed through the portrait hole. Sirius Black was in for one hell of a shock.

------------------------------

**A/n: Hello again! **

**First off, I am sooooooo sorry this is so late… Lots of end of the year things that had to be finished. I don't even think this chapter is that fabulous or long for that matter. I repeat, I'm so sorry. Don't worry the next chapter will be better this one was kind of just a filler.**

**Wow, thanks for all the reads, greatly appreciated! But how come there were so few reviews? Thank you to all of those who did review! I have decided to keep Sirius and Nadia's parts in the first person and the Lily and James stuff will be third, sorry to those of you who wanted me to change it, but it just works out better this way. **

**Thanks again!**

**--Ec**


	3. The Blushee

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**The Blushee**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aww, come on Sirius, it can't be that bad." James said as he tried to convince me to tell him what was wrong.

I just glared at him in response.

"What's up mate?" Remus said as he sauntered in and took a seat at the Gryffindor across from James.

"Sirius here, refuses to open his mouth." James said and Remus turned to look at me.

"You're right. I haven't heard him say a word since, this afternoon in the common room."

"Maybe he can't. Maybe she silenced him." James thought.

"No that would be much too simple." Remus responded and James shrugged, then nodded in agreement.

"She could have made him-"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I said after finally cracked. It was rather annoying to be spoken about like I wasn't sitting across the table.

They looked at me and then at each other. At the exact same time, they started laughing hysterically. I tried to silence them with a glare, but they only laughed harder.

"Did you hear…" James gasped between cackles.

"He sounded like a mouse." Remus replied, earning a new batch of laughs from James.

I sat there sulking at the table, as my two best friends continued to compare me to small and pathetic animals. I could feel my masculinity shrinking with their every word.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, as she and Nadia came and sat next to us at the table.

"I must say Nadia, that you are my new best friend," James said, "seeing as my old one, now sounds like a pixie."

Nadia joined in in the amusement and Lily sat there still completely clueless and confused. She looked around for an explanation. Remus took pity on her and shed light on my 'situation'. Soon the whole lot of them continued to laugh at my expense.

I looked in the mirror one final time; my hair was now about a golden color. It didn't look half bad, but I was still getting tired of being gawked at.

"You coming?" Lily called from outside the dormitory.

"Yes, give me a second." I shouted back. I grabbed my wand and tucked it in my pocket before heading down the stairs.

Lily smiled when she saw me and we walked out the portrait hole together. We were talking idly and then I remembered Sirius, and the little jinx I had put on him. I smiled and wondered if he had realized what had happened yet.

We walked in to see Remus and James laughing so hard that they were close to tears and figured that they must know. Lily asked what was happening and Remus gave her an explanation.

All the while, Sirius kept glaring at me. I smiled sweetly at him and said, "Something wrong Black?" He didn't reply, he only continued to shovel food in his mouth, whilst trying to think of ways to murder me I imagine. I shook my head, trying not to start laughing again.

------------------------------

Stupid Day. See, unlike her, I had no idea that I had been cursed. I had no idea that the day Courtney Roderick would come and ask me to be her date for our next Hogsmeade trip, would be the day I sounded like a house elf.

I had been minding my own business, reminiscing about how I had made dear, sweet Wednesday blush. When out of nowhere Roderick came and asked me be her date for Saturday.

I smiled my oh-so-charming smile and was about to reply with a smooth 'Of course love,' when I squeaked. And I mean, literally squeaked. I thought of course it was just something in my throat so I cleared it and tried again. A bit louder might I add.

Roderick apparently thought I was mocking her and gave me a look full of disgust and walked away. I tried to stop by shouting "Wait don't go!" But that did not really work out so well either, because of the whole voice-like-an-imp-thing. The only thing it did was make more prats in the corridor start laughing at me.

It is all her fault. She may call it revenge, but it how could it be revenge when I never did anything to her. Okay, so I turned her hair yellow, but if she had not been so annoying, I would not have had to take action.

Just wait I will get my revenge Nadia Bolton, just you wait.

I finished eating, quickly and told Lily that I needed to look something up for our Potions essay in the library before it closed.

"Nadia, honestly you're not done yet? I finished that ages ago." Lily said.

I rolled my eyes and answered "Well, not all of us start things the moment they are assigned, _Mum_."

Lily shook her head and I walked out of the hall and down the main corridor to the library. I gave a wave to Madame Rinx and walked to the back where I found an empty table. I was leafing through books, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

------------------------------

Perfect, I thought as Nadia excused herself to go to the library. Remus and Lily were in a deep conversation about books and things and James was too preoccupied with his thoughts of Lily to even notice my departure. I sauntered nonchalantly away from the table and took the long route to the library.

Yes, if it weren't for the trusty map I would never have found it that fine day in 4th year. I had heard rumors that there was such a place, but I had never actually seen it, not until we decided to research animagi that is. We then spent long and tiring days in the library looking through millions of thick books.

It was a lot of extra unnecessary schoolwork and such, but it was for good ol' Moony sake. Plus as Padfoot, I can climb up to the girls' dormitories undetected.

As I casually strolled into the library, I saluted the librarian Madame something-or-other and spotted Nadia in the back. I thought the element of surprise would be the best tactic and I lightly tapped her on the back.

She literally froze and let out an ear piercing scream.

For what reason? I have honestly no idea.

I hate surprises. I hate them with a passion, so when Black put his rough hand on my delicate shoulder I screamed.

When I finished screaming I turned around and saw that it was only Black.

"Don't do that!" I snapped at angrily at him. He didn't reply and started gesturing to his throat. I realized he was trying to get me to change his voice back.

I smiled slyly. "No can do Black. The spell will wear off when my hair is back to normal… Of course there is a chance that it might be even longer."

He frowned and grabbed my bag from the table, pulled out a piece of parchment and dug through his robes for a quill. He then quickly jotted something down and handed it to me. It read:

_'I think I might have found a date for Lily.'_

"Oh really and who might that be." I asked him, not sure if should trust his taste. He grabbed the piece of parchment back and wrote:

_'His name is Amos Diggory. He is in Ravenclaw and he is really quite a prick.'_

I let out a laugh. I knew exactly who Sirius was talking about. Amos was a Ravenclaw prefect. He had been horrified when James had been made Head Boy instead of him. He made quite a scene on the Hogwarts Express our first day back. Lily didn't know him very well and he wasn't physically deformed or anything, if fact he could even be considered attractive.

"He's perfect."

------------------------------

I smiled, I was proud of my good work. I had found Lily's date, now all we needed to do was pick the lucky lady who would go out with James. Nadia said that she had someone in mind and would go talk to her. That was fine with me. I had done my share of the job.

I decided to stay a while and we started talking, well she was talking I was staring at her and writing something occasionally. She was very pretty. When she laughed the gold flecks in her eyes shined brightly.

"Oh my! It is really late and I still have to finish this essay." She stood up to leave and turned to me, "Thank you Sirius." Then she gave me a peck on the cheek and hurried from the room.

My face felt hot. This has never happened to me before. I make girls and even Professors blush all the time, but I myself had never experienced this. I don't think like being the blushee.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hello my faithful Readers! Okay so this chapter wasn't exactly quick either, but it did come sooner than the last one. Alright I think that by the next chapter I will start to get into James and Lily's dates, that should be fun. **

**Did I mention how happy it make me to get reviews so make sure to just scroll down just a tad and leave a comment. Any little comment is appreciated! Also for those of you who have yet to visit my authors' page, my email is so please email me suggestions, thoughts, ideas anything! **

**Alright, I have many mixed opinions for you all some want Nadia's and Sirius' names before their section and other like the surprise so I made a compromise.**

**Surprise lovers go straight to the review box and skip this. For those of you who hat being confused. The spacing between the sections should clear it up. **

**Nadia **...

**Sirius** ------------------------------

**This has been a ridiculously long A/n so please just go review and make want to update quicker. **

**Thanks!**

**Emma  
**


	4. Sirius Terms

**R/R!  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sirius Terms

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Rhonda?" I asked hesitantly as I approached her.

"Uh, hi Nadia. What are you doing here?" She asked curiously as she glanced around at her fellow Hufflepuffs.

"I was actually wondering if I could speak to you for a moment." I paused and then added, "Out in the corridor."

"Okay? Um, sure." Rhonda then rose from her table and looked fleetingly at her friends.

Once we were outside of the Great Hall I started, "Well, actually I came to ask you a favor."

"You came to ask me a favor?" She mimicked back. Wow, isn't she a smart one…

"Yes."

"Er—okay?" It was more of a question than a statement. I tried not to roll my eyes. How paranoid was she? I was not like I was going to ask her to give me a kidney or anything.

"Okay, so it's like this: I'm trying to get a friend a date for Hogwarts this Saturday."

"A date for this Saturday?" Oh and it continues.

"Why can't you go with him?" She asked quickly. Rather rude of her to be prying too. But then again, I was the one asking a practical stranger to go on a blind date with James.

"I can't… because… because I'm already going with someone." Oh yeah, that was a wonderful save, certified genius. Worthy of a Mensa membership for that one.

"Really?" She asked sounding somewhat amazed; I tried very hard not to take offense to that. "Who?" Seriously, does she think I am incapable of getting a date or something?

I frowned, "I'm going to Hogsmeade with err…"

I looked around and saw Remus coming around the corner. He was completely mesmerized by the book he was currently reading, oblivious to my situation. I quickly grabbed his sleeve. "Remus Lupin."

He raised his head quite startled, "Huh?" Remus inquired looking bewildered.

"Remember darling, we're going to Hogsmeade together, you know this Saturday?" I smiled and widened my eyes to signal him to follow along.

"Right, absolutely we are going to Hogsmeade together." Remus agreed, catching on.

"Remus, can you just wait over there for one second please?" I cooed, trying to sound all lovey-dovey and what not.

"Yeah sure…" And with that he wandered off to wait by the entrance to the Great Hall.

"You two are just SO perfect together!" Rhonda squealed.

Gag me.

"Thanks!" I replied with the same sickly sweet voice, I'm really am lucky that this girl does not understand sarcasm what so ever. "So… do you think you can?"

"Oh, well actually, Saturday is not good for me I kind of already have plans." Then she hastily added, "I'm sorry."

"Oh… well poor James is going to be SO disappointed." I replied as I turned around to walk back towards Remus.

"James? As in James Potter?" She asked.

"One in the same." I said, but continued to walk, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh wait… Nadia?" These girls are just too predictable.

"Yes?" I turned around innocently.

-----------------------------

She's actually going to do it. Well, it's about time I thought I was going to have to find Prongs a date myself. I wonder who she's going to ask.

Wednesday is walking over to the Hufflepuff table. Oh I see she's going to talk to one of the ditzy blondes in the center. I love those girls, they are so much fun, they always have no clue what's going on.

Oh I see, she's decided on Rhonda Clyde. Good choice, if I do say so myself. Fairly decent looking, I myself dated her in fifth year, but she ended up crying like 50 times while I was with her. And we only went out for exactly… hmm… 2 days.

She's just the thing that good ol'James needs. Even Evans isn't that, let's put this nicely…'emotional'.

Nadia's hair is now a nice golden brown color, I would say it does her good, but even I can't help but miss her long, silky, jet black hair… Right back to reality now.

Okay, so the girls are walking out, Rhonda looks a little uneasy. She probably thinks Nadia wants hurt her. The two of them have never really been friends, but it is not like they hate each other.

I glance at James, he looks kind of sad. Well, not to worry, Padfoot is about to fix that. Merlin, Peter is really disgusting. He will eat anything. Is that mustard and olives on his praline ice cream? Okay, I officially lost my appetite.

Where the hell is Remus?

* * *

That was just too easy. I just had to mention his name and presto she was able to change her plans.

_"Well, actually I think I like might be able to move a few things around." Rhonda said._

_"__Oh, really that would be like so great. James will totally appreciate it." I replied. __  
_

Gag me twice.

She is still standing there. I think she's making sure all this actually happened. Oh dear, please tell me she did not just pinch herself. Yup, there she goes again.

I walked up to Remus and rolled my eyes. He grinned and gave a little head nod behind me. I turned to look at Rhonda and she was staring back at us expectantly.

I'm lucky Remus is a smart guy, because I never would have figured out what she wanted. The next thing I know, Remus is putting his arm around my shoulder and steering me towards the Great Hall. Rhonda started beaming all over again.

We walked in the door and started toward the Gryffindor table. Rhonda rushed by us and back to her friends. I heard a few squeals and Remus and I looked at each other and started laughing.

We walked up toward the rest of the Marauders and I saw Sirius staring at us intently. Wait a minute, either I am going mental or Sirius Black actually looks… jealous?

------------------------------

As if on cue, I saw Moony walking through the Great Hall entrance doors, but he wasn't alone. That's my boy! Look who finally scored a girl.

He already has his arm around her and everything; I knew my good influences would rub off on him eventually.

Hang on, is that Nadia?

Whoa, what the bloody hell was that? I just got the weirdest stirring in my stomach. What is with this girl making me experience all these new and unusual body functions? For a second I thought about turning into Padfoot and jumping on my dear friend.

But, then I was able to control myself… yeah… no, not really. I just sat there glaring at the pair as they approached the table.

They sat across from me, and as much as I tried to kill Remus with my murdering mind powers, he just smiled nonchalantly.

Day looked at me and smiled. Through gritted teeth, she muttered, "Is she still looking?"

I tried to have cool demeanor, "Whatever do you mean, darling?"

"Is Rhonda Clyde still staring at us?"

"Uh, yes? No? Possibly?"

"Sirius."

* * *

"No she's not, but she does look like she's taken too many happy pills." Remus chuckled and Sirius glared at him.

"Take it easy Padfoot, it's just a subterfuge."

"A whata?"

"A ruse?"

"Whose?"

"A hoax."

"Who pokes?"

"It's a trick Sirius, you moron." Seriously, can this guy get any thicker? He looked at me for clarification.

I sighed, "I told Rhonda that I was going with Remus to Hogsmeade on Saturday because she needed an excuse as to why I could not go with James to Hogsmeade."

"Oh, I see." Sirius replied, then he shook his head, "Yeah again, no not grasping the full concept here."

"Let's just put it in simple or as I like to call them 'Sirius terms'," Remus said to the oaf, "Nadia and I are 'pretend dating'."

Sirius lowered his eyes at Remus in a small glare.

"Dude, don't use air quotes they make you look gay." Sirius stated before he went back to happily eating his meal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

**Hey, okay well it will be another couple weeks before I can update again, as I am going out of town for a while. I promise to update as soon as I got back! I updated this time so quickly becuase I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. So please review and I'll update more quickly!  
**

**Anyway, I still need a beta!! Preferably one with experience, but please email me I'm desperate.**

**Please just scroll down and type a few words to let me know how I'm doing…**

**--Emma  
**


End file.
